Sheriff Bronson Stone
:For other sheriffs, see Sheriff (disambiguation). , season 1, episode 24. |affiliation = Crystal Cove Police Department; Crystal Cove mayor |family = Ruby Stone (mother); Janet Nettles (wife, post-Nibiru); , season 2, episode 26.Eastwood Stone (son, post-Nibiru); Norris Stone (son, post-Nibiru); Billy Jack Stone (son, post-Nibiru); Lynda Carter Stone (daughter, post-Nibiru) |firstapp = : |actor = Patrick Warburton Troy Baker (young teen) , season 2, episode 4. }} '''Sheriff Bronson Stone' is the sheriff of Crystal Cove. His first name is actually Sheriff, which came from his mother's anticipation of him getting the job. He is also the boyfriend turned husband of Mayor Janet Nettles. Physical appearance Sheriff Stone is a tall, middle-aged Caucasian male, with a buzzcut, moustache, broad shoulders and a wide jawline. He was born with brown hair, but gray is visible in the front of his hair and at the temples. He wears a sheriff's uniform, with dark brown pants and a tan shirt with dark brown accents and a gold star-shaped sheriff's badge. His uniform is completed with brown boots, a brown necktie, and a brown western style hat. Personality His duties as sheriff are less to stop the frequent mysterious happenings in the town and more to stop anyone who tries to solve mysteries so the town can make money, putting him into conflict with Mystery Incorporated countless times. Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. had the same view of making money for the town, and begrudgingly arrest the scammer. When Mayor Jones was indicted of his crimes as the Freak of Crystal Cove, Sheriff Stone was heartbroken. , season 1, episode 26. He didn't get along with his replacement, Janet Nettles, at first, , season 2, episode 1. as she was more into debunking the mysterious the town. Eventually he started to romance her, , season 2, episode 9. and they began a relationship. , season 2, episode 16. His selfishness and incompetence hadn't gone unnoticed and saw his redemption in taking charge of the uprising against Professor Pericles and the Kriegstaffebots, who had turned the townspeople into slaves, forcing them to unearth the Evil Entity's seal. , season 2, episode 24. He always puts emphasis on pronouncing "Bronson." He had a problem with Scooby-Doo talking, and would almost always make a remark about it whenever he showed up. He has a strong dislike and fear of cicadas. , season 1, episode 13. History Early life , at 14.]] As a child, he played Crypts and Creatures, with Melvin Keisterbaum, Horbert Feist, and Francilee Jackson. He seemed to act as a dungeon master-type, with his own character called the Dreamweaver. During one game, he got mad at their horsing around, threatening to leave with his dice and cola. In the same game, Horbert lost to the Dreamweaver, taking it badly. He used to rummage in his mom's bedroom for old candy and a used lipstick container to put his baby teeth in. He would role-play alone as Dead Justice. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one He put the gang in jail and took delight in the fact that he would have to call their parents, who he had on speed dial. He later took a dehydrated, cocooned body away from the scene of a crime, involving the Slime Mutant. He received a call from Franklin Fruitmeir after a disturbance at Fruitmeir's and arrested Prof. Emmanuel Raffalo, who was discovered to be the Slime Mutant in disguise. Though once again annoyed with the gang's involvement, once again costing the town revenue, he notably thanked them for saving the bank. , season 1, episode 1. He came to virtually deserted Gatorsburg to arrest the the Gator family (even if he had no jurisdiction), who were making illegal fake gator products. This infuriated the Sheriff, who was wearing a gator skin tracksuit (which he paid a fortune for) at the time. He comments on how it was getting a little "funky" smelling. , season 1, episode 2. He was writing down info on what the gang saw about the Ghost Truck and later got angry because they wouldn't make up their minds if the ghost truck was a ghost or not. , season 1, episode 3. He was told by the gang of the Man-Crab, and later stated that he couldn't help them because his motto was to serve and protect, not to serve and protect from man crabs. , season 1, episode 4. He told the gang about the Que Horrifico and how it made children all SPOOKIFIED! He also said that the children would be safely taken care of. Later, he was extremely furious to find that Que Horrifico was actually Mary Anne Gleardan, as the town was now stuck with boxes of t-shirts, pamphlets, dance CDs, all about Que Horrifico. , season 1, episode 5. He gave a lecture to the gang and the rest of the school that at prom night they shouldn't get into any limos with ghost girls in them. Later, he took Alice May to jail. , season 1, episode 6. .]] After hearing from the gang and Hex Girls about the phantom kidnapping Daphne Blake, he seemed more concerned about the price of the concert t-shirts. He noticed Fred acting "squirrely." When he was further pressed, he didn't know how to treat the phantom. He then took a couple of t-shirts so he didn't waste a trip to come over, and said that he would call the mayor so they could try to make the phantom into a tourist attraction. , season 1, episode 7. He and the mayor at first wanted the Gnome to be another tourist attraction, but then let the gang solve the mystery when it paralyzed people. He then took the criminal to jail, mocking his short stature. , season 1, episode 8. He was at the Tiki Tub with the mayor, listening to Trini Lee perform "The Words Get Stuck in My Throat". Sheriff Stone congratulated Mayor Jones for making this happen, with the Mayor also congratulating him for keeping the peace. Just then the green, hairy ape-like monster crashed through the nightclub. Sheriff Stone thought it was a part of the act and was extremely excited, hoping the Mayor had insurance because he wanted an encore. The gang came to investigate the next day, where he was more than happy to tell them his theories on the monster, who he dubbed "Humungonaut", and believed it be from another planet. Later, he was angry that Fred lied to him, making him think he was invited to a barbeque when he was really meant to come and help the gang with their problems. Finally, he was very surprised that the Humungonauts (a red equivalent having appeared, too) were Crystal Cove's insurance people. When he heard that the Humungonaut suits were going to be in a circus act called the "Hercules Apes," he thought "Humungonaut" sounded better. , season 1, episode 9. .]] He arrested Scooby because everyone believed that he was the evil robot dog. He made unreasonable theories of how it was possible, when the gang tried to prevent this. He came to Steelco Industries, where the gang had destroyed Scooby's impersonator, and discovered that its operator was Mrs. Wyatt. , season 1, episode 10. He was kicked out of Daphne's house because he asked her mom if she was the vampire who stole various objects. , season 1, episode 11. He expressed a fear toward a cicada when it flew on to his tie, jumping around trying to get it off, needing help from Mayor Jones. He also freaked out when explaining the cicada monster to the gang and backed away in comical disgust when he thought Dr. Yantz was the cicada creature. He took the criminal behind the cicadas to jail. Sheriff Stone traced his hand making a turkey. The principal then called and told him that Lord Infernicus was on the loose, but the sheriff thought it was someone else so he hung up. , season 1, episode 14. When the Wild Brood came to Crystal Cove he gave them a speech about how they should go back to dark places like caves where their kind lurks, until the Mayor chimed in about the possibility that tickets could be sold. When the Wild Brood was revealed to be geeks, he was freaked out by them and demanded they keep their masks on. , season 1, episode 15. He danced with the mayor due to Aphrodite's love spell. , season 1, episode 16. He took Ernesto and his gang away in his cruiser after they dressed up like the Fish Freaks, who kidnapped a bunch of people and almost caused an oil spill. , season 1, episode 20. talk to Baghead.]] He was tricked into arresting Cachinga for being the Headless Horror so Mystery Inc. could lure the Marion Spartan real villain into a trap. He complimented the gang, but then said if they told anyone he would deny it. , season 1, episode 22. He idolized the first sheriff of Crystal Cove, Iron Will Williamson a.k.a. Dead Justice. He was devastated when his hero came back as a ghost and seemed to turn against him, especially since it cost him a Crimey Award and his job. He started working as an assistant shucker at Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin, wearing a paper bag over his head and calling himself Baghead. When evidence suggested that the ghost wasn't real, he set out to get his job back, with the help of the gang. The gang and Sheriff Stone checked out the home of the Night Ranger, a blogger critical of Sheriff Stone, but while at investigating at his home, Dead Justice attacked, with the gang and Sheriff Stone actually being saved by the Night Ranger. The gang and Sheriff Stone set a trap, with Sheriff Stone pretending to be the Ghost of Nitro Wisinski (with Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo as his horse), the old nemesis of Dead Justice. Dead Justice was revealed to be Deputy Bucky, who wanted to replace Sheriff Stone, but couldn't because he was failing at his test. Sheriff Stone was appalled as he saw Bucky as father, despite the fact Bucky was twenty years younger. He showed up to re-arrest Alice May for her new crimes as the Obliteratrix. He was unaware that she had ever escaped from his jail. , season 1, episode 25. He turned up at the Old Spanish Church with the gang's parents, after receiving frantic calls from them. He witnessed the unmasking of the Freak of Crystal Cove, revealed to be Mayor Jones. He started crying after he revealed the truth about his past crimes, saying "Please, tell me this isn't true!" , season 1, episode 26. Season two Sheriff Stone was almost blown up a "man baby" called Crybaby Clown, narrowly escaping his exploding car. When the gang visited City Hall to talk of the crisis, he didn't hold back his contempt for the new mayor, Janet Nettles, feeling put out by because of his own rule about becoming "emergency mayor" in ex-Mayor Jones's arrest. During the meeting, Crybaby Clown made a surprise appearance and said he'd leave them alone for five million, with Sheriff Stone more than willing to cooperate. When the gang turned down his offer, Crybaby Clown shut the lights off causing a pandemic, with Sheriff Stone going into a fetal position. Crybaby Clown activated a giant diaper bomb, but everyone managed to escape in time. Around the time three aliens showed up, he believed it was related to his a abduction when he was a child. In reality, it had been because he was hallucinating due to bad clams. Post-Nibiru , and kids.]] When the Evil Entity was destroyed, his negative influence over the town was gone, allowing Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles' relationship to blossom quicker, to the point where they married and had three boys and one girl; Eastwood, Norris, Billy Jack, and Lynda Carter. The gang caught them as they were going to the beach, as they spoke to Daphne Blake about babysitting for them; he told what time the boys had to go to bed, but Lynda Carter could stay up as long as she wanted because she was more adorable. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone In other languages Notes/trivia * The Sheriff told the gang that Dead Justice was his third idol after Mayor Jones and himself. * Out of all the recurring characters in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, the Sheriff, has had the most appearances, with a total of 31. * Stone himself is named after the late actor Charles Bronson, who was famous for his "tough guy" movies. References Category:Crypts and Creatures players Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Stones Category:Victims Category:Redeemed villains